


Child, Adult, Adult, Child

by greensilverserpent



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Adulthood can be really tough, especially when it concerns interaction between two particular elves.





	Child, Adult, Adult, Child

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-10-25 11:50am to 12:11pm

"Can't we agree on something at least? Just one point?" Elrond asked with barely concealed frustration. They had been poring over these trade documents for hours, the sun coming up and leaving again without the two elves having stopped for sustenance.

"Of course, if you finally consent to the more important parts."

"Thranduil… We've been through this. A million times already. I am not consenting to these terms of yours. Not now and not later."

Thranduil stood, stretching his legs before walking to the window-side then back to the table the other elf was still seated at.

"Then we'll just be here longer."

"Thranduil…" 

The name was almost a growl. The golden haired elda couldn't help a snort.

"Spare me those noises, will you? Every time we don't agree on something we end up with your human side coming out."

"A growl has nothing to do with me being half-elven."

"Then why does it always manifest when we don't agree on something? That's ridiculous."

"No. Ridiculous is that we never agree on anything. No matter what it is. And that we seem to be unable to make concessions to achieve the higher goals we set before-hand."

"I always achieve what I want." Thranduil cut in. His royal side making its appearance rather late in these proceedings, if you asked Elrond.

"Whatever. Facts are facts. And one of them says we're not getting out of this room until we solved the problem before us."

"This is no problem. These are just trade documents."

"Thranduil."

"Yes?"

"Please. Just for one moment, let's pretend we're actually adults that want to solve this despite everything else we wish to say or do to the contrary."

Thranduil actually huffed before sitting back down with a sigh.

"Fine. I consent to the first four points if you consent to the last four."

"What about the extra paragraph?"

"Just strike it out. It's as unnecessary as a winter coat in the height of summer."

Elrond did what had been suggested but did not keep the smile out of this face nor the laugh when he uttered his next words.

"Truer words have never been spoken. Especially not by the person who tried it out before needing the assistance of a certain healer."

A growl of his own name met his words, making Elrond laugh harder.

Nothing had changed between them then.

Good.


End file.
